I'd Lie
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: ONE-SHOT. SONG-FIC. My friendship with my best friend Nagihiko has grown stronger to something else. However, if you asked if i loved him: I'd Lie.


**_Artist: Taylor Swift Song: I'd Lie_**

**_Note: I made this cause I was really bored :P I was updating and then this somehow came up. Enjoy_**

_I don't think the passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

"Thanks for the ride Nagi," I say with a smile. My violet haired friend nodded and closed the passenger door after I got in safely. He got into the driver's seat and started up the car.

"Anytime Rima-chan. You are my best friend after all," he answers with a grin. '_Friends'_, I think miserably.

"So how was the date with Amu-chan?" I ask trying to make conversation. Truthfully, I wished I hadn't picked this topic. He just shrugs.

"Pretty good," he answers. "I'm probably going to break up with her though." This sends a flow of hope through my veins.

"Why is that?" I ask, trying to keep the joy out of my voice. He goes on to explain the fights Amu-chan and he have been having and how he thinks the relationship is at the point where they can't stand each other. This just sparks my happiness.

"Rima-chan you should get a boyfriend," he suddenly blurts out. "I know a lot of guys on the basketball team I could hook you up with, if you want." _'I already have someone I like. You.' _I keep staring forward, but I'm secretly glancing over at his gorgeous amber orbs.

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke and I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

On the way to my house we take a detour to a ice cream shop. We order two sundaes and sit at a booth.

"Rima-chan, I'm telling you this because you understand me and we've been best friends for a long time so I know I can trust you," he says picking at his sundae. "I don't think I'll ever fall in love."

"Come on, you'll find a girl," I say scooping a spoonful of the cold substance into my mouth. "Just keep looking."

"No I'm serious. I swear I don't think I'll ever find the perfect girl," he says. I just laugh like he's kidding. My heart is begging for him to be wrong.

"Hey you have something on your nose," he says and reaches over the table. He taps something on my nose and I go cross eyed to see he had placed a large blotch of whip cream on the bridge of my nose. I glare at him and flick a spoonful of whip cream at his face with my spoon. It landed successfully on his nose. I smirk in victory.

"Now you have something on your face," I smirked. He growls, but I know he's just joking. We loved to argue and play around like this; it's been a habit since we were little. A song comes on and I remember that this was one of his favorites: I had all of his songs memorized.

Yes you could call me a stalker; yes, you could call me a freak; yes, you could call me a lot of things. But all I can describe myself is a girl head over heels with a guy who is totally out of her league.

_And I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He likes to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I loved him_

_I'd Lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go off_

_Doesn't he know_

_I've had him memorized for so long_

We stop by his house real quick to drop something off to his mom. I wait in the living room with his twin sister Nadeshiko. She was probably the most beautiful person in school; violet long locks, twinkling amber eyes, long slender legs, porcelain face.

"Ne, did anything happen between you and Nagi?" she asks in a low whisper. She was the only one who knew about my secret feelings for her brother; nothing could get pass her. I shake my head and she sighs. "One of you better make a move or else I shall." I giggle, but I know she's secretly serious.

Nagi comes back in the room and looks around as if searching for something. His eyes land on me. I think maybe he's finally seen my feelings for him or overheard my conversation with Nadeshiko. Instead he points to a book on the table in front of me.

"Rima-chan can you hand that to me please?" I resist a sigh and do as he says.

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he were mine_

We're back in his car a few minutes later. I see that he's been upset lately, more than just about finding the perfect girl. I knew about the fact his mother was very hard on him. She doesn't like the fact that Nagi's a boy; not a graceful girl like Nadeshiko. I even knew about the cross-dressing in his life. Amu-chan doesn't even know that for the first half of the year it was actually Nagihiko being Nadeshiko and Nadeshiko being Nagihiko.

_And I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He likes to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I loved him_

_I'd Lie_

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

Nagi walks me to my door and we stand on my porch for a little while. I beg that this becomes one of those movie moments; where the boy proclaims his love for the girl on the porch of her house and the dad comes out. (Except for the dad part of course). To my disappointment, he just wishes me goodnight and walks back to his car.

_He'd never tell you_

_but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up_

_Is my God he's beautiful_

_So I put on my makeup_

_And pray for a miracle_

I'm listening to my Ipod when a song comes on that I'm too familiar with. It was one Nagi showed me and he could play it on the flute too. Not many people knew he could play the flute, I discovered by walking into one of his practices once.

I keep thinking about Nagi all night to the point where he's in my dream, and all the way to the next morning. I get up get dressed and then I sit on my bed.

I fold my hands together, send a prayer. I send the same one every morning before I go to school. It went a little something like this..

_Yes I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He likes to argue_

_Oh and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I loved him_

_if you asked me if I loved him_

_I'd Lie_


End file.
